imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Sloan
Rex would go on a job with Eve and report to Robot. He gives Eve a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Robot and Rex, and Dupli-Kate would be fighting two villains, with Robot reporting that Eve and Mark's physics teacher is turning people into human bombs. Rex would appear again when Robot announces that he is trying out for the Guardians of the Globe. He also reports that the Teen Team is being disbanded because he cannot run two teams at once. Rex congratulates as well as the other team members. Rex would later cheat on Eve with mulitple copies of Dupli-Kate. Rex would appear again flirting with Kate, with Eve noticing. Eve flies off angry with Rex stating it doesn't have to be this way. Rex would later try out for the Guardians of the Globe after they were mysteriously killed by Omni-Man. Rex would meet Monster Girl, a hero trying out. Taunting her, Monster Girl shows Rex her monster transformation and attacks him. Their battle is interrupted by Invincible. She morphs back into her monster form and leaves. Rex would be admitted into the Guardians of the Globe along with Dupli-Kate, Monster Girl, Shrinking Ray, and Black Samson. Rex would later go to a Guardians of the Globe base Joining the Guardians Of The Globe Rex would see Eve again wishing to talk to her. Angry, she leaves. His first mission as a new member would be to fend off an invasion by the Flaxans. After Eve is zapped by one of the weapons, Rex catches her, much to her dismay. After Invincible destroy their wristband that prevent them from aging, Rex throws BBs and they retreat. Rex would assist and stopping another alien invasion against another unnamed alien race. The battle stops after they had retreated back. Rex and the Guardians of the Globe would interrupt Titan's takeover of Machine Head's corporation. He would battle Kursk with Dupli-Kate before until Battle Beast nearly kills Black Samson and Bulletproof. He would later arrive to the scene where Angstrom Levy caused an explosion by stopping his mind transfer process. He would later battle a mutuated man named Octoboss with Invincible. They easily defeat him and Invincible flies Rex to a Guardian base. He notices Monster Girl arriving after her battle. He talks with Monster Girl asking where Kate was. It is revealed that Kate had an affair with The Immortal and Rex saw it, similar how she did with Rex. He talks to Robot with him comforting him about the situation. Robot puts his hand on his shoulder, with Rex in pain.It would later be revealed that Robot took some of Rex's DNA to use for cloning him to mind transfer himself. Rex and the Guardians would fend off a world takeover by a villain named Omnipotus. They would attack with no effect on him. Omnipotus would knock Rex into the air with Eve arriving to the scene. She notes her arrival is because of end of his relationship with Kate. The battle ends with the arrival of Black Samson, recovering from his near death experience. Rex would fight a villain by the name of Mastermind, a villain with the power to control minds. He and the others are overwhelmed until Invincible arrives to stop him. Rex would appear in the Guardians of The Globe locker room. He discusses Dupli-Kate marrying The Immortal with Bulletproof. He goes on to say that Dupli-Kate never talks and all she likes is sex. Bulletproof reminds him that isn't that what he like about her. Rex would go to say that Eve is more marriage material than Kate. Rex would then assist in stopping Doctor Seismic from escaping prison. They succeed with a new hero arriving on the scene named Shapesmith. They go to the base to celebrate's Immortal and Kate's marriage. Rex would congratulate them with Kate thanking him, mentioning that they would be still be together if he was more like that. Rex would assist in many other Guardian jobs and even help Invincible when he Cecil attempted to stop Invincible. Invincible War Rex would answer to the call after evil versions of Invincible had arrived. Rex is beaten by one of them and Rex asks the last of them to leave. Determined to stop one of the evil Invincibles, Rex uses his power and fills his skeleton with potential energy, turning himself into a bomb. The explosion causes the Invincible's death and his own. Reboot After touching a white light, Mark was transported back in time. He found himself in his body before he received his powers and with all his memories. Atom was soon approached by Mark at school. He asked her about the Teen Team. She hadn't met him before and was shocked he knew about her secret identity and super-powered team. She dragged him to meet with the Rex, Robot, and Kate. They were all in disbelief that he knew so much about them yet they had never met him before. Over the next week, he told them how to defeat all their future battles with David Hiles, the invading Flaxans, and Maulers. Rex and the Teen Team continued to aid Mark in saving countless lives over the next few days. Whenever Mark got too close to Eve, Rex reminded him that she was with him. | Powers = * * : Due to chemical enhancement early in his adolscence, Rex has endurance slightly greater than normal Humans. Rex was shot in the head and he survived. * * : Due to a special device implanted in Rex's arms, Rex has the power to accelerate molecules to an unstable level with potential energy, caused it to explode with kinetic energy (throwing the object). The size of the object can carry a larger explosion and chemical compound of the object. Rex caused a large explosion by accelerating a BB He has thrown a computer and it produced enough for to defeat Octoboss. He has ignited his skeleton, turning himself into a suicide bomb with enough force to kill an evil version of Invincible (Mark Grayson) who his reality Mark has survived nuclear explosion with no harm. | Abilities = * : Rex was trained in gynamstics at a very early age. * : Rex was trained in martial arts from a very early age. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = Rex's powers only work on inorganic matter. | Equipment = * | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Though not stated in the Invincible comics, Rex's implants work similar to Gambit's power as he can only accelerate the molecules and with kinetic energy do they explode. | Links = }} References Category:Guardians of the Globe Category:Teen Team